his savior, his lover
by RadioHeart
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, Levi x Eren By now Eren was head over heels for the brunette with a harsh exterior yet kind and caring interior beneath it all. What if Levi became Eren's lover? Sorry for the crappy summary.


If you've read any of my previous fan fictions then AMAZING! If not, I wish to say hello and thanks for reading! I'm taking a break from my other fan fictions to write this because I've been wanting to do a Levi x Eren fan fiction for a long long LONG time.

Disclaimer: If I owned attack on titan, I'd cry from being unable to chose who I wanted Eren to be in a relationship with...

When he was younger, he always idolized those black and white wings of freedom. The one he idolized the most of all was Levi, his one and only role-model. Then Eren found himself in jail for being able to turn into a titan. Eren did not look back on that as a bad memory because he meet Levi while he was in jail. Levi got Eren out of jail and into the recon corps, Levi became Eren's savior. In the recon corps, Levi taught Eren a lot about trust and various fighting skills. Levi had become his mentor. By now Eren was head over heels for the brunette with a harsh exterior yet kind and caring interior beneath it all. What if Levi became Eren's lover?

~O~O~O~

Eren sat at a table, slowly eating his breakfast. His mind wandered back to his superior for the twentieth time that morning. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Levi sat down next to him until the shorter male cleared his throat. Eren jumped in surprise, "L-Levi, sir." The other brunette looked up at the boy he sat down next to, "Eren, I want to go over the plans with you when you're finished eating, I don't want you messing up tomorrow's plans. I'll be in my quarters when you're done." "Yes sir." Levi got up silently and walked away. It wasn't until Levi left that Eren just realized he was going to meet Levi... alone... in his room... Eren rested his forehead onto the wooden table in front of him in an attempt to hide the pink coloring his cheeks.

~O~O~O~

Eren cautiously knocked on the wooden door leading to Levi's room. The door was opened with an annoyed tug. "Took you long enough." Eren rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. Levi opened the door wider to allow Eren to enter. Levi closed the door behind Eren, who sat down on a chair at the table on the right side of the room. He slowly approached the taller boy before putting a hand against the back rest of the chair the younger boy was sitting in. His other hand was on the seat of the wooden chair, next to Eren's leg. Levi leaned down closely to Eren, loving being taller than him fro a change. Eren turned bright red as he saw the other male getting closer. Levi smirked at the blush and closed the distance between their lips. Eren gasped but, instead of moving away, wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, kissing him back. The shorter brunette shifted his position until he was straddling Eren's hips and Levi's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. The two boys pulled apart to catch their breath. Eren was red and obviously flustered while, despite panting slightly, Levi looked relatively calm. "L-Levi, why?" Levi sighed then put his forehead against Eren's. "Is there something wrong with it?" "No, j-just was wondering why me?" Levi moved their lips a little closer, his breath tickling Eren's cheek slightly, "Damn brat, are you trying to make me say it?" "Say what?" Levi rested his forehead against the younger boy's shoulder before mumbling, "I love you."

Eren leaned his head against the other male's before whispering back, "I love you too." Levi tightened his hold around Eren's waist. Eren picked Levi up, despite the shorter male's protest, and carried him to bed where they fell asleep in each other's arms. Eren woke up early that morning, before Levi, and found the smaller male clinging tightly to Eren's waist. Eren chuckled slightly before nuzzling his lover's hair. The thought made the titan giddy and excited, **_h__**i**s Lover_**.

~O~O~O~

Did you all like? Short and fluffy! I'm happy I got to write this cute little one-shot and hope you all like it as much as I do. I'd love it if I got some reviews weather they're compliments, random thoughts, or constructive criticism. Thanks for taking time to read and have a wonderful day!


End file.
